


《Wolfsbane Potion》

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 宁教授麦教授虐狗史 [3]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 他们的一个学生是狼人。





	《Wolfsbane Potion》

勇敢一点，你得到的将会远比你失去的多

…

 

亚瑟.布朗第一次来到霍格沃茨是在入学通知书到来前一个月的时候，他和母亲收到校长的邀请，有一位教授带着他参观学校，而母亲则和校长，还有另一位教授坐在房间里，捧着一杯热茶进行谈话。亚瑟知道他们在说些什么，他也知道为什么自己会和母亲受邀来到学校。

 

一切皆不过因为他是狼人。

 

即便是今日，狼人依旧是一个相当耻辱的身份，他们很难找到工作，时刻被人堤防，没有朋友，几乎也没有亲人。四岁前亚瑟只是一个母亲是女巫的普通小孩，直到一个月圆之夜，对他傲罗母亲怀恨在心的狼人袭击了他；亚瑟已经记不清当时的事了，只记得很疼，全身都很疼，还有母亲的尖叫和一片刺眼的绿光。

 

从那之后他的人生就被改变了，目睹一切的麻瓜父亲被施了一忘皆空，离开他们独自生活，他和母亲搬到了英国一个偏僻的小镇，他不知道母亲的工作发生了怎么样的变动，只知道他们过得并没有以前那样的好，而让母亲逐渐憔悴的源头正是自己。

 

“这里是我们的魁地奇球场，”身边教授的声音让亚瑟回过神，他连忙抬眼看着面前占地不小的球场和立在上面的，带着铁圆圈的柱子，“一年级的时候你会上飞行课，如果你足够优秀二年级就可以申请参加校队。”

 

“宁教授，”亚瑟小声地说道，这位声音很温柔的亚裔教授没有再说话，很耐心的看着他，“您为什么确定我可以来上学。”他的手指绞着衣服的一角，竭力让自己说话声音不要颤抖，“我是一个……”亚瑟没有再说下去，他无法说出那个词语。

 

“你是一个一出生名字就出现在霍格沃茨名册上，将来会成为一个巫师的小孩。”宁泽涛摸了摸他的头，“和其他的巫师小孩没有区别。”

 

“可是母亲……”

 

“校长和麦克沃伊教授会说服她的，这是让她带着你来的目的之一。”宁泽涛对着他眨眨眼睛，“来吧孩子，我现在带你去参观一下你未来的魔药教室。”

 

…

 

“我想不到任何不让那孩子入学的理由。”与其说是校长和麦克沃伊共同说服布朗女士，不如说是麦克沃伊一个人尽职尽责地劝说，而校长先生坐在旁边乐呵呵地沏茶。“宁教授是一位非常优秀的魔药教授，他能够配制狼毒药剂，让亚瑟在月圆之夜也保持理智。”布朗女士沉默了，狼毒药剂，唯一能够抑制狼人的魔药。但因为制作过程极其复杂，所以至今能够配制的人依然寥寥无几。她曾经想过用它来减轻亚瑟的痛苦，但稀少的数量和高昂的价格让她很难成功。

 

“我们会在校医院单独开一个房间，或者月圆夜的时候让他和教授待在一起。”

 

麦克沃伊的身体微向前倾，“他已经失去了正常孩子应有的童年，现在您还要剥夺他上学的机会吗。”

 

…

 

“你以后会常来这里，”宁泽涛推开门时说道，“在这里学习如何熬制魔药，提前告诉你，我对学生要求很严格。”他将亚瑟带到玻璃柜前，让他自己看那些贴着格式标签药剂或是原料。最后他拿出一个药剂瓶，里面装着一看就很苦涩的深褐色液体。“而你最需要的是这个。”他将瓶子递给亚瑟。

 

“狼毒药剂，它能够让你体内的狼在月圆之夜也只是一匹安静的小狼。我相信这是你母亲一直在寻找的，但是因为它制作过程过于复杂，所以非常稀少。”他蹲下身，按在亚瑟肩上的手让他觉得安心，“即便她没有为你找到这个药剂，你也要知道，她已经给了你她所能给的一切。”

 

“我以后也会学习如何调制这个药剂吗？”亚瑟握着瓶子满脸希冀地问道。

 

宁泽涛耸耸肩，“这不是教科书上的内容，就像我说过的，它的制作过程太复杂了。不过如果你魔药成绩非常优秀，我会私下教你。”

 

…

 

在送走布朗母子，回到他们自己的房间之后麦克沃伊灌下了一大杯水。宁泽通有些好笑的看着他，“校长连杯茶都不肯给你喝？”说着他又替麦克沃伊续了一杯水。

 

“香草柠檬甘草茶不太适合我。”麦克沃伊做了一个鬼脸，他们的校长永远不肯好好地泡上一杯普通的红茶。

 

“至少我们有一个不错的结果。”宁泽涛在他旁边坐下，“那孩子会如期来到霍格沃茨参加开学仪式。”麦克沃伊点点头，双手拢着杯壁，“只是我没想到，竟然是在这样的情况下再见到布朗学姐。”

 

“你认识她？”

 

“我入学那年她是拉文克劳的级长，我只知道毕业后她成了一个傲罗，不知道后来发生了这样的事。她明明可以写信给我们寻求帮助，而她唯一发来的一封信就是告诉校长希望将亚瑟的名字从学生名册里剔除掉。”麦克沃伊有些激动，宁泽涛握住他的手，“亲爱的，你也要体谅她，这不是一件光彩的事，你知道一直以来人们对狼人的看法。至少现在我们从现在开始帮助亚瑟不是吗。”

 

一个月之后他们坐在教授席上看着亚瑟绷着一张紧张兮兮的小脸和其他一年级的学生一起被领进来。“看来这个月他过得不错，。”宁泽涛小声说道，“看上去也没这么瘦弱了。”

 

“你猜他会被分到哪里？”麦克沃伊勾着他的手指问道。宁泽涛笑了笑，“你知道我的，格兰芬多是我永远的选择。看着吧，他一定会去格兰芬多。”

 

“典型的格兰芬多式自信，输了怎么办。”

 

“新的治疗魔药配方是你的了。你输了呢?”

 

“我猜你对魔咒没什么兴趣。”

 

“一直以来我都只对你有兴趣。”

 

“那就记着我欠了你一次。”调情的话听了好多年，麦克沃伊终于不再像当年那样听到就脸红了，心跳加速这件事倒是还没改掉，不过总算是有进步。

 

亚瑟显然不知道两位教授在拿自己分院的事情打赌，他的心情完全不轻松，事实上，他现在紧张地腿都在颤抖。如果没有一个学院要他呢，如果因为他的身份被退学呢，如果……他不敢再想。很快他就听到了自己的名字，“亚瑟.布朗。”他抬头看向教师席，得到两位教授鼓励的笑容后深吸一口气坐在三角凳上。

 

“哇哦小孩子，你的身份可并不简单啊。”脑子里响起一个声音，亚瑟的手握紧了凳子的边缘，“这么多年来你是第二个，之前也有一位，对抗黑巫师时的英雄，我猜你也听说过他。”是的，莱姆斯.卢平，母亲常用他的故事来激励亚瑟，因为他是一个值得尊敬的英雄。

 

“你有一个很聪明的小脑瓜，喜欢魔药学是吗；哦，也相当的踏实，但是你知道吗，”但是，这个词对于亚瑟来说通常不代表会有什么好消息。“来到学校需要你自己都想象不到的莫大勇气，所以毫无疑问……”

 

“格兰芬多！”

 

亚瑟左手边的长桌爆发出热烈的掌声和欢呼声，他如释重负，腿软得几乎站不起来。在长凳上坐定后他看到两位教授笑着鼓掌，回应了一个大大的笑容给他们。

 

“天文塔是个好地方，”宁泽涛若有所思，“看着星星一定会很浪漫。”麦克沃伊掐了一下他的手，“愿赌服输，亲爱的。”他不想在新生面前表现得太过分，所以并没有凑过去要一个吻，不过没关系，今天晚上他还有很多时间和机会。

 

“你知道吗，我现在越来越不喜欢和你打赌了。”麦克沃伊锁好门之后对宁泽涛说道，“每次都要立刻兑现筹码。”话是这么说，但他语气里并没有多少抱怨的意味，任由宁泽涛凑过来将吻落在他的脸上。

 

“不抓住机会怎么行，宁泽涛看着他发红的耳廓说道，“明天就要开学了，天文塔晚上会有小朋友来上课。”他拉着麦克沃伊走到窗边，星空一如既往的广阔迷人，“你也知道明天就要开始上课，还做这种事。”麦克沃伊勾住他的脖子缩短两人之间的距离，“不过既然打了赌，那我也只能愿赌服输。”

 

…

 

如果不是之前来过一次有一些残留的印象，亚瑟想自己一定会在开学第一天的第一堂课上迟到。他和室友在上课前一分钟走进教室，气还没喘匀就听到了上课铃声。

 

“欢迎来到魔药教室，”宁泽涛走上讲台，“至少在五年内，我都会是你们的魔药学教授。”

 

亚瑟不知道自己到底是不是擅长魔药这门以精确和复杂著称的学科，他们今天更多的是在学习理论，然后按照书上的步骤配制一剂简单的魔药，他尽量放松自己，专注地看着天平上的刻度，他也许没有天赋，但他有必须学好这门课的理由。

 

“你知道你的问题在哪吗？”亚瑟慌乱地偏过头，手边堆好的甘草根被他碰撒，“不，不知道，教授。”

 

“你太紧张了，放松一些，我没有要求你们喝下自己配制的魔药。”宁泽涛看了一眼他坩埚里的魔药，“到目前为止你完成得不错，搅拌的力度大一些，”他的手指在坩埚上方画了一个虚空的圈，“让这些泡沫沉下去。”

 

“是，教授。”

 

去指导下一个学生前宁泽涛拍了拍他的肩，用只有他们能听见的音量说道，“你想学好这门课是吗，”亚瑟点点头，搅拌着坩埚让贴在埚壁的泡沫逐渐消失，“那就先学会冷静。”

 

下课前他配制好了自己的药剂，装了一份在药剂瓶里让教授打分。亚瑟往四周看了一眼，相比之下，他也许是最接近于成功的那个人，这让他有了一些信心。

 

魔药课接着是魔咒课，他们两两一组，领到了一根羽毛。“漂浮咒，最基础的咒语之一，并且相当实用。”麦克沃伊在他们抄写黑板上的笔记时说道，“随着你对咒语的掌握和年龄的增长，一次性能够漂浮的物体会越来越多。”他随意地挥动了魔杖，亚瑟感觉到椅子向上移了几英寸，他的同学们也是如此，随后他们被很轻缓地放下。“而一年级的你们，今天需要做的就是让面前的羽毛漂浮起来。一定要注意手部的动作和发音，任何一点错误都可能带来严重的后果。”

 

亚瑟抬头看着正在给他们做手部动作示范的麦克沃伊教授，想不通为什么级长会专门嘱咐他们这些一年级新生不要惹麦克沃伊教授，他看上去明明一点都不凶。

 

实践操作时显然每一个小巫师都对能够随意就让屋子里所有桌椅都漂浮起来的能力感到向往，但真正地对自己面前的羽毛实施起来，他们立刻感受到了差距。亚瑟在第十五次挥舞魔杖念出咒语时终于让面前的羽毛从桌子上漂浮到了自己的眼前。而他的搭档，室友查尔斯显然更加擅长，第二次的时候就已经让羽毛飘到了和天花板齐平的地方，麦克沃伊教授为此给格兰芬多加了五分。

 

一个星期之后亚瑟已经体验了所有霍格沃茨的课程，现在还看不出哪一门功课擅长与否，不过亚瑟真的相当喜欢魔药和草药课，魔咒课在查尔斯给了他一些建议（“放松你的手指亚瑟，放松，你的紧张会影响魔杖的发挥。”）之后也逐渐变得不那么艰难。

 

在月圆夜的前一个星期，他第一次收到了猫头鹰的包裹，他撕开作为包装的牛皮纸，将里面的药剂瓶收进书包。

 

宁泽涛从开学第一天就开始熬制狼毒药剂，因为药剂只有提前一星期喝下才有用而熬制的时间又相当长，所以他也不得不提前开始配制。

 

麦克沃伊刚抱着书走进来就皱起了眉头，“这个味道真是怎么都闻不习惯。”他在旁边找了一张椅子坐下，打开一包果冻夹心巧克力，“刚给五年级的孩子上了课，猜你就在这里。”他将一颗巧克力递到宁泽涛的嘴边，后者吃下后顺便舔了舔他的手指。

 

“五年级啊，地狱般的一年。我猜猜，复习了飞来咒？”甜食总是让人心情愉悦，不过宁泽涛觉得更多的还是因为看到了眼前这个人。

 

“飞来咒和漂浮咒。”麦克沃伊的魔杖冒出银色的光，相当有年头的书页在咒语的保护下自动翻页。“狼毒药剂还顺利吗?”

 

“相当好，不过那孩子不会喜欢这个味道的。”

 

“换成谁都不喜欢。”

 

“中国有句话叫良药苦口利于病，亲爱的。”

 

“那孩子已经吃过的苦已经够多了。”

 

“谁说不是呢。可是配方就是配方，他只能接受。”有时候麦克沃伊真的觉得自己的丈夫冷静得过了头，一切都尽在掌握的样子，好像没什么能够让他动摇。这一点在他们成为学院院长之后越发明显了，不过麦克沃伊也承认，他一直被这一点所吸引。

 

“先回去吧，我这里还有一会。”宁泽涛迎着麦克沃伊疑惑地目光说道，“你不是一直不喜欢这个味道吗。”

 

“这可不是阻止我陪我丈夫度过一个下午的理由。你好好熬你的魔药，我安静的看书，可以吧。”

 

“你在这里我很容易分心。”宁泽涛从一堆瓶瓶罐罐里挑出自己需要的原料，“不知道是该看魔药还是该看你。”

 

“拿出你的专业素养来，宁泽涛教授。”麦克沃伊又看了一页，抬起头和他对视，眼里笑意盎然，“就当我不在这。”

 

“这还真是一个有难度的挑战。”炉火随着他杖尖的挑动逐渐加大，“不过格兰芬多从不畏惧挑战。”

 

…

 

亚瑟在宁泽涛的办公室里坐立不安，今天是月圆夜，晚饭后他就像之前和教授约定好的那样，撒了一个小谎离开他的朋友们，在教授的办公室里度过一晚。每个月的今天他总是很不舒服，想要吃生肉，比平时虚弱，疲倦；即便已经喝下了药剂，他依然能够感受到体内的狼随着夜色加深而躁动。

 

“感觉怎么样？”宁泽涛推门进来，亚瑟反射性地站起来，身体绷得笔直。“您确定要让我待在这里吗？如果狼……”

 

“你真的很缺乏信心，布朗先生，即使是对自己的学院院长。”宁泽涛递给他一杯热茶，“我会在这里守着你，就算狼毒药剂不成功，有我在你也不可能出去伤人，或者伤害你自己，明白了吗？顺便，我对自己熬制的魔药相当有信心。”

 

“谢谢您，先生。”亚瑟碰着杯子喝了一口，热腾的茶汤顺着口腔一路暖到胃里，让他觉得放松了不少。“给您添麻烦了。”

 

“不麻烦，”宁泽涛坐下来开始批改作业，“以前也在办公室里住过。”亚瑟很想问为什么，但这个问题过于隐私了，所以他没有追问下去，只是又喝下了一口茶，将注意力放到旁边架子上摆放的魔药上。

 

狼毒药剂很有效，午夜到来的时候他体内的狼安静的出现，在办公室里踱步，或是趴着养神，没有狂躁，没有不安，更没有伤害自己和周围的事物。变身之后短暂的一段时间里亚瑟残留的意识以新的视角看着周围的一切，宁教授真是很好看的人啊难怪那些女生们都很喜欢他。咦，麦克沃伊教授怎么来了。

 

小狼抬起头，看着自己的魔咒学教授穿着睡衣推开门进来，和宁教授说着什么，但狼已经占据了他的身体，属于亚瑟的那一部分意识撑不住沉沉地睡去。

 

“卡梅隆？你还没睡吗。”宁泽涛问道，看着他伸出魔杖低声念了一句咒语，蜷缩在角落的小狼立刻被一道金色的光圈笼罩。

 

“你不在身边睡不着，床太空了。”麦克沃伊打了个哈欠，摆明了今天也要睡在这里，宁泽涛只能让自己的单人床在伸展的空间里扩展为双人床。麦克沃伊坐上去低头玩弄着自己的魔杖，“没有加任何额外的安全措施，宁，这很危险。”

 

“你也对我的魔药这么没信心？”宁泽涛吻吻他的侧脸，拉着他在自己的身边躺下。“这不是信心的问题，”麦克沃伊显然不想让这件事就这么过去，撑着手臂俯视着他，“这是必要的安全措施！你知道一个狼人的杀伤力有多大，即便亚瑟还是个孩子。”

 

“不是有你吗，我的魔咒天才。”半夜争论显然不是一个好主意，宁泽涛一如既往地先服软，顺便拍个马屁。“下次我会注意的，我保证。”他举起双手示意自己投降，“睡吧亲爱的，明天还要给小孩子们上课呢。”

 

麦克沃伊躺下来，两根链子因为他们的姿势从睡衣里滑出来，他的手指勾住宁泽涛的链子，顺着摸到了挂在链子上的戒指。“你对我很重要，宁，非常重要。”所以你一定不能出事，任何不好的事情我都不希望发生在你身上。

 

“我知道，抱歉这次让你担心了。”宁泽涛将手放在麦克沃伊的腰上圈住他，亲吻他的额头。

 

…

 

醒来的时候亚瑟发现自己已经躺在了一张柔软的床上，每次月圆夜之后他的身体都极度的无力，这一次似乎尤其的明显；一只温暖的手托着他的后颈帮助他坐起来，亚瑟很努力地睁开眼睛，“感觉怎么样？”

 

“很累，没有力气。”亚瑟诚实地说道，接过了宁泽涛递给他的一杯魔药。

 

“这个药剂可以帮你恢复体力，我会根据你的体质再细微地调整一下魔药的配方，现在的魔药对你来说作用过于强烈了，不太利于你的身体。”宁泽涛看了一下手表，将亚瑟的书包递给他，“再休息一会就拿上东西去礼堂吧，你一定很饿了。”

 

“谢谢您。”

 

离开的时候亚瑟忽然想起了半夜里见到麦克沃伊教授来找宁教授的场景，他们的关系真好。亚瑟小朋友想着，希望以后自己也会有这样要好的朋友。

 

他的确交到了朋友，他和室友们关系很好，虽然亚瑟不知道在他们知道自己是一个狼人之后还会不会这样友好的对待自己，但至少现在他们很要好。尤其是查尔斯，他和亚瑟相当互补，擅长彼此不擅长的学科。公共休息室的一角总是能够听到他们互相指导的声音。

 

“查尔斯，配方这里不对，应该是切成五分之一大小，搅拌之后再加豪猪刺；你是准备炸了坩埚吗?！”

 

“变形术和你有仇吗亚瑟，要把茶杯变成老鼠，不是兔子！快用飞来咒把它抓回来！”

 

“这个年份又写错了！查尔斯你有没有好好看我的魔法史笔记！”

 

“使用这个魔咒的时候魔杖要画出一个五角星的样子，慢一点别着急，语调不对再来一次。”

 

三年级的时候他们的黑魔法防御术学到了狼人，亚瑟看着课本上的插图忍不住抖了一下。查尔斯有些奇怪地看着他，“怎么了？你感冒了吗。”

 

“没事。”亚瑟强迫自己勾起嘴角，翻过那一页。查尔斯的目光回到自己的课本上，看着图片上狰狞的狼人若有所思。

 

三年来的相处让亚瑟和两位教授的关系变得非常好，他可以非常自豪地拍着胸口说，自己一定是这一届一年级里最早知道两位教授的真正关系的学生。同时他为之前他觉得两位教授是很好的朋友的想法感到愚蠢。

 

原因很简单，随着魔药原料剂量的调整，亚瑟的意识在月圆夜保持的时间也越来越长，起初他觉得这是一个非常新奇的体验，所以并没有告诉宁泽涛。这也就直接导致了在第三个月圆夜的时候看到宁教授将麦克沃伊教授按在旁边的墙上亲吻的场景。

 

OMG！如果条件允许，亚瑟真的很想非常不男子气的尖叫。可惜尽管他现在激动地想要骑上扫帚绕着城堡飞几圈，他也依旧被困在狼的身体里。

 

安娜和苏珊一定会非常伤心，亚瑟在意识沉睡前想到，她们这么喜欢宁教授。

 

学习月亮盈亏表让亚瑟觉得很慌，别人也许不会发现，但是查尔斯，黑魔法防御术永远都是优秀的查尔斯很可能会联系着他每个月的失踪发现些什么。

 

他的担心不无道理，在狼人这一章学习完之后查尔斯敲开了宁泽涛的办公室。忐忑却认真地问道，“亚瑟是不是狼人？”

 

宁泽涛只惊愕了一秒钟，“你是通过什么发现的呢，博格特，还是月亮盈亏表？”

 

“月亮盈亏表，他每一次都是在满月的时候消失。”查尔斯总是有些怕这个亚裔教授，自己的院长，不知道是因为小时候听多了关于亚洲的神秘传说还是因为自己的魔药课成绩不够优秀。

 

“这件事情的重点在于，你怎么做。在知道你的答案前，我希望你能够答应我一件事，”宁泽涛竖起一根手指，“希望你至少不要用这件事来伤害亚瑟。”

 

“我不会伤害亚瑟，绝不会。”查尔斯很认真地说道，“我，我能够做什么吗？”虽然早就已经在心里有了答案，但是真正确定时这个只有十三岁的男孩子还是有些手足无措，他最好的朋友，是狼人。

 

“什么都不做最好，亚瑟不希望感受到区别对待。当然你最好和他说清楚，免得他老是因为这件事提心吊胆。”

 

宁泽涛很欣慰自己不用做太多的思想教育工作，也不用违反规定对自己的学生来一个一忘皆空。“你是个很聪明的孩子，很敏锐，别浪费了这份天赋，当然在魔药学上更仔细一些就更好了。”

 

亚瑟很高兴自己还能和查尔斯保持友谊，他们依旧是每天形影不离，帮助对方的功课，他每一次都会在魁地奇比赛时去为查尔斯加油（他有些恐高，魁地奇并不是很适合他），查尔斯会在他变形后的第二天清晨提前给他装好满满一盘子他喜欢的食物，还帮他收拾好书包带到礼堂。

 

亚瑟很感激；但当这份他以为很单纯的友情变质成喜欢的时候，他又一次慌了。而这样的感情显然不适合去教授那里寻求建议，至少他自己是这么认为的。而更让他不相信这个世界的事情在圣诞节回家的列车上发生，查尔斯向他表白了。是的，表白。

 

那个时候他们正在五年级的O.W.Ls考试的地狱期里，亚瑟上课时的心神不宁被教授们看在眼里。

 

“你要和亚瑟谈谈，”麦克沃伊走进宁泽涛的办公室说道，“他现在连最基本的飞来咒都会出错，想召唤抱枕结果招来了桌子，差点砸到他脸上。”

 

“亲爱的你才是魔咒学教授，你完全可以找他谈话。”

 

“说得好像他会听一样。”进到学校没有身体里的狼这个后顾之忧之后亚瑟显然解放了天性；和室友们一起夜游，偶尔在课堂上恶作剧，麦克沃伊抓住过他几次，扣了格兰芬多的学院分，但显然并没有非常显著的作用，至少他知道亚瑟还是会和查尔斯城堡夜游探险。“你们格兰芬多的学生，你自己管。”

 

“好，我管，你消消气。吃不吃糖？”

 

 

“解释一下吧，最近上课走神，作业质量低下的原因。”当天晚上吃了晚饭宁泽涛就把亚瑟叫来了，麦克沃伊在旁边坐着批改三年级学生的作业。亚瑟已经很习惯没有课时去到一个教授的办公室总会见到另一个教授这件事了。

 

“我……嗯……因为……”支吾了半天亚瑟仍然没说出一个字，但是有多年从教经验的宁教授一看他这个样子就知道发生了什么。

 

“说吧，谁向你表白了。”

 

“……查尔斯。”麦克沃伊抬起头，和宁泽涛对视一眼。怎么一点都不觉得意外。

 

“所以，你是因为最近谈恋爱造成了上课注意力不集中？”那查尔斯怎么好像没受什么影响的样子。

 

“不！没有！我……拒绝了。”宁泽涛对着麦克沃伊做了一个“哇哦”的口型。

 

“我还以为你也喜欢他，你们关系一直很好。”麦克沃伊瞪了宁泽涛一下，暗示他说得太直白了。“我喜欢他，”当着一直很照顾自己的教授，亚瑟选择坦诚，“也许比他喜欢上我更早，但是我不会和他在一起的，我，我是……”即便是到了现在，他也很难说出那个词。

 

“这就是青春啊，怀念吗亲爱的。”宁泽涛回头对麦克沃伊说道，收到了后者一个白眼。转过头很认真地看着亚瑟，“听着小朋友，他知道你的身份，但依旧把你当朋友，现在还对你表白，这说明什么，说明他根本不在乎你是狼人。明白吗？你是一个格兰芬多，拿出你的勇气来。”

 

麦克沃伊显然不这么认为，他的魔杖尖在桌子上点了点，带了一点严肃地叫自己丈夫的姓氏，“宁。”宁泽涛回过头，麦克沃伊眼里的意思很明显，现在他应该将注意力放在考试上，而不是谈恋爱，你在瞎鼓励些什么。

 

宁泽涛心领神会地继续说道，“退一步讲，你拒绝了他，你已经做出了自己的选择，那还有什么好烦恼的，更不应该因为这件事耽误你的学习。O.W.Ls考试的重要性还需要我多说吗？”

 

“是，很抱歉教授，我会注意的。”

 

走到门口宁泽涛叫住他，“现在也许不是一个深思这些事情的好时候，但在以后你总是还要面对这些事的，我还是那句话，你是一个格兰芬多，拿出你的勇气来。”

 

“你居然在鼓励一个学生在他最重要的一年里谈恋爱？”麦克沃伊的语气里充满了不可置信。

 

“宝贝，我们也是在我五年级的时候谈的恋爱。”

 

“这不一样，我们没有让这件事影响生活和学习，亚瑟是什么样子你看到了。”他挥动一下魔杖，亚瑟的魔咒课作业“啪”地落到宁泽涛面前的桌子上，“我知道他的魔药学很好，但是我不得不提醒你，他的魔咒学仅仅是及格，格兰芬多的院长先生。”

 

“我会想办法让他对魔咒学更上心的。”

 

方法很简单，宁泽涛告诉亚瑟，如果你没有下一次没有在魔咒学上拿到E，我就让查尔斯留堂洗坩埚和清理龙粪。亚瑟一脸不敢相信地看着自己的院长，“教授，我……”

 

“你必须提高你的魔咒学成绩，就这么简单，我想这会是一个有效的办法，你觉得呢？”他拍了拍亚瑟的肩之后扬长而去。

 

亚瑟突然明白了为什么当年级长要认真严肃地告诉他们绝对不要惹麦克沃伊教授。

 

麦克沃伊教授也许不会做什么，但是宁泽涛教授，一定会做什么。

 

五年级的同学都一脸震惊地看着在公共休息室里勤奋练习魔咒的亚瑟，“以前怎么不知道你对魔咒学这么认真。”

 

“要考试了，我总不能让必修课成绩太难看。”亚瑟耸耸肩说道，继续挥舞魔杖。查尔斯，你可欠了我一次。

 

有惊无险地度过了在霍格沃茨的第五年，他们在暑假里收到了O.W.Ls的成绩单，亚瑟欣慰地看着魔咒学成绩，人啊，只要逼一逼自己，没有做不到的事。查尔斯在一个下午给他打电话，可怜兮兮地在电波那头说自己迷路了。亚瑟飞奔过去就看到自己的暗恋对象拎着个包站在十字路口和卖水果的老太太聊得正开心，觉得自己之前所有的担心都是白费。

 

“你怎么来了？”亚瑟给他倒了一杯果汁，自己则是喝下了宁教授寄过来的狼毒药剂。

 

“宁教授教的，面对感情要勇敢一点。”查尔斯耸耸肩，“所以我就来了。”他看着亚瑟很认真的说，“我还是那句话，我不在乎。”

 

“宁教授还说如果这个暑假我追不到你下学期就把我踢出魁地奇校队。”

 

厉害了我的教授，作为我们的院长不应该护短吗怎么老是威胁我们。

 

不是亚瑟不想说话，是魔药太苦了他还没缓过来，他抓过查尔斯手里的果汁喝了一口，正准备开口说话门打开了，“啊，有客人啊。”布朗女士抱着纸袋说道，“你好。”

 

“您好，女士。”查尔斯礼貌地说道。“我是…”

 

“这是查尔斯，妈妈，我给你提到过的，我的……男朋友。”

 

…

 

开学前他们一起去对角巷购置新学期需要的东西，查尔斯看着亚瑟怀里抱着的《高等魔药》露出一脸谢天谢地我已经解脱了的表情。

 

“到现在我也没想明白你怎么就突然想通勤奋的练习魔咒学了。”买好了书他们在冷饮店要了两份坚果冰淇淋闲聊。查尔斯翻着手边的魔咒学课本说道，“麦克沃伊教授肯定会很欣慰的。”

 

“对啊肯定的，”亚瑟咬着勺子不愿意再回忆，“我猜宁教授也挺欣慰的。”

 

“因为我们在一起了？”

 

“因为他没有辜负麦克沃伊教授。还有你，你还欠了我一次！”

 

“关我什么事？”

 

“我不想提！”

 

…

 

“你是月老吗，宁，这么喜欢撮合年轻人在一起。”新学期的开学仪式上，麦克沃伊对宁泽涛说道，后者对两个学生之间甜腻腻的恋人气场感到很满意。“年轻人嘛，只是需要一点鼓励而已。”宁泽涛捏捏他的手指，“谈恋爱有什么不好，恋爱使人进步。”

 

“我们是最没资格对早恋发表看法的人。”麦克沃伊笑起来，看着分院帽被拿出来摆在了三角凳上。

 

“没错，随他们去吧，路都是自己走完的。”

 

 

亚瑟和查尔斯结婚的时候，请了宁泽涛当证婚人；那天阳光很好，亚瑟看着两位还是那么年轻那么帅气的教授，腹诽你们是偷喝减龄剂了吗怎么都不显老。

 

当他亲吻自己的丈夫的时候，忽然无比庆幸自己当初做选择的时候拿出了勇气。

 

如果不想失去，就奋力地争取，努力地抓住。以前吵架的时候亚瑟问宁泽涛，他和麦克沃伊教授这么多年是怎么做到感情一直这么好的，他的院长转着无名指上的戒指，微笑着说认定了，不放手就行了。

 

认定了，就不放手。

 

 

——End——


End file.
